


Only For You

by KabbySC



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabbySC/pseuds/KabbySC
Summary: A little Kabby kink for Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Marcus Kane, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Only For You

Abby looked across the crowded room and saw him sitting at their table, pretending to be interested in the person that was babbling non stop about something he clearly had no interest in. The collar of his dress shirt was casually undone and his eyes following her as she moved across the room. Glancing at him one more time she turned her back on him, her intent being to further intensify his gaze rather than stop it. She knew without looking that he was following the line of her back from the ends of her soft curls falling seductively around her shoulders and down the length of her exposed spine. She could almost feel his gaze burning into her as she knew he was taking in the way the soft material of her dress fell perfectly in all the right places. As she sensed his gaze reach her ass she smiled. She looked damn good for 40 and she knew it. She walked toward the bar, swaying her hips just enough to move the material seductively behind her. With the briefest of glances over her shoulder she met his eyes, ensuring he was still watching as she turned to rest her elbows on the back of the bar. Giving him the slightest of half smiles she watched feeling a sense of triumph at his inability to take his eyes off her. She had him, he knew it and she knew it, the only question now was how long till he admitted defeat?

Marcus watched her intently. He knew she found him difficult to resist in formal wear and he'd deliberately loosened his collar knowing it only intensified the impact. He watched her eyes unashamedly roam his body he couldn't help but give her his trademark smirk. He watched with passion laced fascination as she turned away from him, her hair bouncing gently against her shoulders as she moved. He knew she'd done it for effect. He hungrily took in the shape of her back, her golden skin in stark contrast to the jet black material of her dress. Pausing for a second to admire the contrast, he watched her walk with a gentle sway that caused the skirt of her dress to shift seductively over the perfect roundness of her ass she turned toward the bar. Then came the look, the casual but loaded glance that said, "I know I've got your full attention". She did have his full attention and he felt his heart rate quicken as she turned again, leaning back against the bar this time, positioning her upper body so that he was offered an almost irresistible view of the top of her breasts. He saw the challenge in her eyes and the slight hint of a smile as she refused to relinquish her hold on his eyes. She had him, he was hooked and she knew it but he was damned if he was the one who was going to break first.  
For what seemed like hours they stared each other down, equally penetrating gazes intensifying with each passing second. Hers shouting “coming and get me" his saying "you know where I am when you're ready". Finally in an unspoken agreement they moved, walking across the crowded room until they stood toe to toe. His hand ran the length of her back coming to rest on her ass as her fingers traced his beard before playing gently with the edge of his collar.

"Time to go home" he said bringing his lips close to her ear.

"It's not time yet" she answered in equally hushed tones "You said you wanted to stay until dessert was served."

"I changed my mind" he continued, not failing to note the flash of triumph that crossed her eyes. 

Moving in front of him, Abby made her way toward the door of the crowded ball room. She knew he had only one thing on his mind and she intended to make sure it wasn't long before he got to act on it. Glancing over her shoulder she watched as his hands found her hips as soon as they were clear of the room and in the solitude of the corridor. Spinning her in his arms, his lips collided with hers, consuming her hungrily as she returned his eagerness with equal force.

"You knew exactly what you were doing when you wore that dress." He said when he pulled away.

"And you didn't know what you were doing when you wore that suit?" she asked raising a skeptical eyebrow at him as he took her hand and all but pulled her down the corridor.  
As they made it out into the night air, Marcus felt her stop, standing one step above him on the wide stone steps of the museum. He turned to her, the extra height the step gave her meaning they stood eye to eye and felt her hands slip into his hair as she latched onto his lips again, sucking on his bottom lip as her tongue explored every corner of the inside of his mouth. He felt one of her hands leave his hair and run the length of his arm until her fingers laced with his.

"You have no idea what you do to me when you wear that suit." she whispered, resting her forehead against his, squeezing his hand tightly.

"That dress will be the death of me." He replied as she continued down the steps taking him with her. 

Abby saw the car come into sight and felt herself involuntarily pick up the pace of her steps. Every nerve in her body was on overdrive and she wanted to get him home and out of that suit she loved so much as quickly as possible. She could hear his eagerness in his fractured breathing as he brought his lips close to her ear.  
"I want you now" he whispered and she felt a fresh surge of arousal course through her as they reached the side of the car. Glancing around she realized the car was parked in a very empty area of the parking lot and the manicured hedges that separated the museum from the parking lot were positioned just right for some privacy. So much so that part of her wondered if he had selected this spot on purpose. She smiled mischievously at him and pulled him toward the back of the SUV..

"I want you too" She replied as she felt the cold metal of the trunk make contact with her back and his hands began to roam her body.  
Unable to keep his hands away from her body, Marcus’s mouth immediately found their place against the side of her neck. The low moans she made were almost enough to make him come right there. They'd had two hours of visual foreplay, as they'd watched each other mingle with people they had no interest in. Now all he wanted was to be inside her, to feel her around him and to hear her say his name as she tightened around him and he came deep inside her. He felt her hands fumbling with the belt of his pants and knew that she felt the same way. He heard the sound of his zipper begin lowered as her hand reached through the layers of his clothing pulling his manhood into the open. The feel of her firm grasp was almost enough to send him over the edge. He looked around one last time before turning her to face the SUV and allowing his hands to lift the skirt of her dress just enough for his hand to slip under. She smiled seductively at him over her shoulder as a low chuckle escaped his lips. “Really?” Was all he could manage to get out with a straight face as his mouth moved to her neck, the thought that she had been walking around all night with no panties on only intensifying his arousal. He gently lifted the skirt of her dress a bit higher as he gently thrust into her. 

Abby heard herself quietly cry his name as he filled her, hours worth of pent up longing coming out in their fevered movements. She threw her head back as the pace of his movements increased and his hands found their way into her dress, releasing one of her breasts before quickly covering it with his large hand, kneading it roughly in time with his thrusts. The combination of sensations was all it took to take her through the barrier into her orgasm and she felt him swallow the cry that came with it with a deep wet kiss. It only took a few more thrusts for him to follow her, burying his head in her hair as he gasped her name. 

“You are never allowed to wear this dress outside of the house again.." He said with little conviction in his tone, making Abby smile. “I only wear it for you.” She gave him one last long kiss as she quickly moved her dress back down, smoothing it with her hands as she looked around hoping that they were still alone. She smiled up at Marcus and raised up on her toes to give him a chased kiss. “Now take me home Mr. Kane.”


End file.
